I Wish It Was Christmas Today
by vampgirl18
Summary: Companion to 'Halloween After Hours'. Vixen Bella jingles vampire Edward's balls. AU, Lemon


**I Wish It Was Christmas Today**

**Penname- **Vampgirl18

**Title**- I Wish It Was Christmas Today

**Authors note**- Happy Holidays everybody! I wrote this as a companion piece to my Horney Halloween submission, **Halloween After Hours**. You don't have read that one also, there's I enough background info in this so you won't be confused…but if you want to see how they met or want another lemon… go read it.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight or True Blood. But those hunky vamps own my dirty mind. No really, true story.

**Vamp traits-**

**1)** No Sparklethon. My vamps are allowed to be in very limited amounts of sunlight… think Mick St. John of Moonlight.

**2)** _Tru:Blood_ will be a vamp juice drink. If you don't know what that is- it's bottled synthetic blood that vampires drink instead of human blood. (If they want.)

**3) **Fangs!

Pictures for this fic are posted on this site-

**adreefics(DOT)webs(DOT)com**

**BPOV-**

Ever since vampires 'Came Out Of The Coffin', every time you've opened _Cosmo_ or _Vogue_, even _Hustler_ or _Playboy_ lately, you have probably seen multiple declarations that _'Having sex with a vampire is the best sex you can have'_ or '_Everybody should have sex with a vampire at least once before they die'_. Many people are skeptical that having sex with a vampire is that good.

It is.

It is absolutely the most fuck-awesome thing you can probably do. Instead of having sex with a vampire _once_ before you die, have sex once a day… no wait, make that once an _hour_.

Or you can just not stop fucking; vampires can hook that shit up too. Granted, you'll have to allow them to suckle on your veins like a fat kid drinking coke through a straw, but it's totally fucking worth it.

Right about now, you are probably asking yourself _'Gee, how does this seemingly not kinky and normal girl know all about vampire sex'. _

And the answer is pretty simple, Edward Cullen. Edward is my vampire boyfriend who is completely in love with me and quite possibly the hottest person in the world.

Ever.

We had only been dating since October, Halloween to be exact, but had already pretty much done every single thing to our bodies that you can possibly do. Before Edward, I wouldn't have been able to tell you how flexible I am. Now I can… and I'm pretty damn flexible.

I love Edward and his amazing vampiric-sexual-powers, but my girly bits need a temporary separation. I have an afternoon of acting like a dork ahead of me. If he saw how bad it was going to get in this apartment, he was never going to touch me again.

And I fucking _need_ him to touch me!

The thing is I absolutely love Christmas. It was always the one time of year that all my mom's crazy ideas and love of decorating wore off on me. I baked cookies, sang songs, and made sure that every year our house was the brightest on the block. I continued the tradition with my dad, Charlie, when I moved up to Forks in my junior year of high school. Though he wasn't nearly as enthused over the holiday season as I was, he wanted to make me happy, so he slapped on a happy face and helped me do all the things I would normally do with Renee.

After I graduated from the University of Washington with my English degree, I sent out my resume to all the major publishing houses in the US. I didn't care if I had to move to the middle of the Mohave Desert, all I wanted to do was eventually become an author. And if that meant getting my feet wet in the writing world by being a kick ass editor, then that's what I was going to do. When Meyer, Harris, & Ward called me to tell me I got the job, I hopped on a plane to Philadelphia and started the week after.

My previous apartment in Old City had been the only available place in a good neighborhood with a relatively low rent. But it was tiny as _hell. _I couldn't decorate like I wanted to for Christmas. It made me sad at first, but I sucked it up, went out and bought myself a tree- a real tree, they were messy as fuck, but I wouldn't settle for anything less-, and got to decorating.

After I moved in with Edward however, it was a whole different story.

Edward was extremely sweet. But sometimes he gets a bit crazy… just a touch. He insisted I move in with him after the first time he saw my whole in the wall apartment. Pretty much the conversation went like this-

Slightly disgusted Edward: "This place is atrocious. You're moving in with me."

Highly confused Bella: "Oh. Okay."

I'm still convinced he used his freaky-deaky-vampire-mind-warp-thing on me.

I was now living in a museum-esque apartment on Society Hill. And when I say museum, I mean it. Priceless artwork on the walls, overstuffed couches, the works. And it was big! Massive, huge, monstrous, er… _ginormous! _In other words, it was perfect for decorating. I could go out to Pennypack Park, pick out the biggest tree I could find, and it still probably wouldn't touch the ceiling in the foyer. With only a week left until Christmas, Edward gave me free range of decorating everything.

What a stupid, stupid man.

_Buzzzzz!!_

The shrill buzz from the door opener downstairs scared me right out of the delicious sex scene I had been reading. Now before you go all judgy on me, I'm a paranormal romance novel editor. What I'm doing is _work_, _not_ trying to apologize to my girly bits for the lack of wild monkey sex with Edward…

Yeah, I wasn't doing that at all.

Here's a fun fact for you kiddies: I keep my stash of romance novels I edited and actually liked in the back of my closet…in a trunk with a padlock… under a blanket, to hide them from my aforementioned vampire boyfriend, Edward.

True story.

I jumped up from the spot on the couch I was currently curled up on and buzzed the person, who I assume is my best friend Alice or I'm in for a_ big_ surprise, up to the apartment that I shared with Edward.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

I wrenched the door open to reveal Alice in all her cold pixie glory. She was bundled up in a puffy coat that looked bigger than she was, huge sweats- that probably belonged to Jasper since I doubt she owns anything that has a cotton/poly blend- that were tucked into a pair of light brown Uggs, and of course she had all the winter staples; matching bright red hat, scarf, and gloves. This was the first time I had ever seen her so bundled up… and in so many things she would rather burn than wear.

"Don't give me that look Isabella Marie Swan," she said as she pushed pasted me into my apartment. "The snow caused all the buses to have a delay of over twenty minutes so I had to take the El, and I love you like a sister… but I was not waiting twenty minutes out in the cold for you."

Alice has a car, a yellow Porsche to be precise, but refuses to drive it when it's snowing… or raining… or just generally not sunny.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't wait for your pixie ass either." I took her coat and hung it in the hall closet.

I lead her into the kitchen and poured us both a large mug of hot coffee. It was warm in the apartment, but it was still kinda nippy near the windows and doors.

"So, what are Edward and Jasper up to today? I pushed Edward out of the apartment before he could tell me." I chuckled a bit at the memory of his extremely bewildered look as I literally pushed him put of the door this morning.

Alice shrugged and sipped from her reindeer mug. Yes that's right, _reindeer mug_. "I'm not sure. I really wasn't paying attention; there was a cashmere sale on QVC this morning."

Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. He too is a vampire. They met unofficially through Edward. Alice practically accosted Edward until he gave her Jaspers phone number. I was happy for Alice… but I get weird vibes Jasper. He's never been anything but kind and sickly affectionate towards Alice; I just get a bit uneasy around him. It's as if his animal nature is closer to the surface than Edwards is. Of course, with his ability to project emotion, the vibes didn't last very long, but they were there God damn it!

"Did you get the stuff," I asked Alice.

She nodded. "Yup it's in my bag."

Alice scurried off to get the contents out of her fucking huge bag. She returned with her leather satchel. She pulled out various bottles and sandwiches. "Alright, I got some Jameson for you and Grey Goose for me. Jasper went out last night to get Some Tru:Blood, so I had him pick up some steaks from Pat's." My stomach rumbled at the thought of the delicious Cheese Steak sandwich that was waiting for me under that thin layer of paper.

"Do you want to eat before decorating?" I asked.

The only answer I got was Alice tearing into her sandwich.

"Alrighty then."

We devoured our steaks before opening up our drinks. I didn't want to drink too much… so I only poured half a glass. Hey! Don't look at me like that, Jameson is gooood.

I drug Alice over to the hall closet I used to hold all of the Christmas decorations. I started rifling through the closet, looking for the boxes I would need and putting aside those I didn't. "Okay, Edward is bringing home a tree tomorrow, so we don't have to pull out that box."

I shoved various things at Alice- a string of lights, a box of garland, a giant light up Santa with matching sleigh and Rudolph. When I said I liked Christmas… I meant it.

"Do you really need all this crap?" Alice asked over the mountain of crap in her arms.

"Yes bitch, I do." I shut the closet. I navigated our way to the living room, and by navigate I mean forcibly drag.

Alice was mumbling under her breath as I pulled her down the hall. I couldn't hear exactly what she said, but it sounded like 'fucking crazy Christmas elf.' Ah, she cracks me up.

"Just put the boxes wherever, I'm going to put on some music." I couldn't even get the whole sentence out of my mouth before I heard a _crash! _I wheeled around to see the boxes on the floor and Alice no where to be found. I stomped over Rudolph and peered in to the kitchen, just in tome to see Alice take a swig out of the vodka bottle.

"What," she asked innocently as she noticed my glare. "I have the feeling it's gonna be a long ass day."

I rolled my eyes and drug Alice- and her bottle of vodka- back into the living room. I moved over to the stereo and popped in my mixed CD I burned just for the occasion. The light sounds of Frosty the Snowman rang through the air. Alice rolled her eyes and took another hit off the bottle.

_***Two hours later***_

The apartment looked fabulous. Lights and garland were strung along all the hallways, light were in every window, Santa was out on the terrace, and little Christmas-y odds and ends were placed al over the apartment.

"Bellllah," exclaimed Alice as she drunkenly swayed by my side. She had made it her mission to get herself as hammered as possible in the past hour. The almost empty bottle of vodka attested to her success.

"What whore?" I was tired of this already.

"Don't you take that attitude wit me," she yelled as she tired to put her hands on her hips. Epic fail. "I wouda thought Edward fucked all the attitude right out of you by now. Anyway, I think… um… damn it! I forgot."

I stifled a laugh that threatened to bubble out of my throat. The song on the CD changed to an automated beat.

"_One, Two,_

_One, Two, Three Four."_

"Eeeeeee! I love this song! Where did you find it?" Alice squealed as she swayed over the stereo and turned up the music. The deafening sounds of Saturday Night Lives 'I Wish It Was Christmas Today' flooded the apartment.

Alice pulled me off the couch, screaming the first line of the song right in my ear. "'I don't care what your mamma says, c'mon' Bella, sing bitch!"

I decided, smartly, not to fight with her on this. Instead I sung the lyrics very quietly under my breath.

"_And I don't care what your daddy says,_

_Christmas time is dear._

_And I don't care if you call me a goof,_

_I wanna hear reindeer upon my roof."_

Alice's bouncing and excitement was starting to rub off on me as I sung the lyrics louder.

"_I wish it was Christmas today,_

_I wish it was Christmas today._

_I don't care what the news man says,_

_Christmas is almost here."_

I grabbed my Jameson bottle off the table and jumped up on the couch. Alice joined me with vodka bottle.

"_And I don't care if you think it's a lie,_

_Christmas time is here._

_And I don't want to hear anything,_

_Except those sleigh bells go ring-a-ding-ding_

_I wish it was Christmas today,_

_I wish it was Christmas today._

_Break it down."_

We air guitard the ending of the song before collapsing in a heap on the couch. "Wooooooooo! Let's do that again!" I screamed at Alice as the song ended.

"Bella?"

I whipped my head around to the front door. In the threshold stood Edward and Jasper, staring at us with wide eyes and mouths agape.

_Busted._

**EPOV-**

When Jasper and I returned to my apartment after a day of pining after our little humans, that last thing I expected was Bella and Alice to be jumping on the couch to a bad song. They flopped on to the couch and giggled like school girls.

"Wooooooooo! Let's do that again," Bella screamed. Jasper and I clapped our hands over our ears, trying vainly to black out the piercing noise.

"Bella," I asked nervously. I wasn't sure what happened to them…or the apartment for that matter. It looked like Santa threw up. I would never tell that to Bella though, this was the most important time of year to her. If she wanted to decorate our home to the point of being ridiculous, I would let her do it without batting an eyelash.

She looked so adorable when she turned around. Her lovely face was flushed with excursion. Her luscious brown hair was tangled and messy. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Edward?" I smiled and rushed over to her at vampire speed, unable to have her out of my arms a second longer. She squealed as I picked her up and held her against my chest. Her warmth radiated through my body like a heater, warming my long dormant heart. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper do the same with Alice, his nose wrinkling at the sent of the alcohol coming off her breath and in her blood stream.

I sniffed Bella as inconspicuously as I could. The strawberry sent of her hair and the floral scent of her blood penetrated my nose. Only feint traces of whiskey marred her otherwise perfect smell.

"I'd ask what you both have been doing, but I think I know," Jasper said in a low tone. He was a very soft spoken man, which worked out well since Alice talked enough for three people.

"Jazzy! Bella has been crazyyy hall afernoon. I mean, pshhhhh," she slurred as she failed her arms in a mad gesture around the room. I bit my lip and buried my face into Bella's soft, sweet smelling hair to muffle my laughter. "LOOK atis place! Is samazing."

I kissed the top of Bella's head, thankful she wasn't nearly as… what did humans call it these days ...shit faced? Bella nuzzled further against mine and a spark of desire ran throughout my entire body. I couldn't wait till I got her alone. Jasper, obviously picking up on my rampant lust, turned his head to glance at me. "I think I'm gonna take Alice home."

He swooped her up into his arms and walked towards the door. Alice turned back and waved wildly at us. "Bye Eddie, bye Bella! We should do this again!"

Bella giggled. "Okay Alice. Bye Jasper."

He nodded towards Bella. "See ya Bella."

As the apartment door swung shut, I vaguely heard Alice start singing from down the hall. "'Except those sleigh bells go ring-a-ding-ding!'"

I quickly realized that Bella and I were alone. Together. After being all day apart.

I have to rectify this situation.

Pronto.

Following in Jasper's footsteps, I picked Bella up and proceeded to carry her toward our bedroom. "Edward? Where are we going?"

"Bedroom."

"Oh… monkey sex?"

I cracked a grin. "You bet."

"Awesome sauce."

_**BPOV**_

Edward dropped me on the bed unceremoniously and climbed on with me. He prowled up my body and came to a rest directly on top of me. He braced his arms on either side of my head and stared down at me. Just stared.

His head came down until our noses touched lightly. Green and brown met as we stared into each others eyes.

"Hi," Edward whispered quietly, his velvet voice wrapping around me.

"Hi," I whispered back in response. I twined my arms around his neck and gently toyed with the wisps of hair on his neck. He groaned at the contact and I saw a hint of fang start to show.

Edward's fangs were one of the parts I loved most about him. They popped out whenever he was angry or horny. And God were they pretty. Sharp and gleaming white, they never failed to bring me pleasure when they are used on me.

I inclined my head and touched my lips lightly to his. The spark I always felt when we were together sizzled through my lips and expanded until I was full to the brim with a warm, tingly sensation.

I broke the kiss, but kept our lips a whisper apart from each other. "I missed you today."

His eyes were unfocused and clouded with a heady emotion. "I missed you too. It was torture not being able to kiss or touch you."

His lips fused with mine again and I couldn't help but groan as I felt his hands trail down my sides. My back arched involuntary into his hard body. I broke my lips away from his when the need to breath became too much to bear. That was the downside with vampires; sometimes they forget humans need to breath. His icy lips burned a blazing trail over my jaw and down my neck.

I threaded my hands through his silky locks as he played with the hem of my shirt. He slid the soft fabric up my torso, making sure to rub his hands over every inch of newly exposed skin. Tearing off my shirt and throwing it somewhere into the darkened room, he stopped short as he caught sight of my red lacy bra. I could practically hear his brain shutting off.

I giggled. "What? Do you like it?"

Edward nodded a bit stupidly. I couldn't blame him though; the girls are a sight to behold.

In a movement I didn't expect from someone being so brain dead only moments ago, he tore through my bra and latched his mouth around one of my hardened nipples. His long finger delicately plucked the other bud, unable to leave in alone anylonger. My back arched and a scream tore through my throat as his fangs scrape against the sensitive bud.

"Edward!"

He groaned around my puckered skin in response, sending a delicious vibrating sensation down through my body.

I ran hands over his shoulders hoping to feel smooth skin… instead I only came in contact with fabric. I gathered the shirt and whipped it clean off him, unable to stand the lack of contact anymore. Edward apparently got very impatient and used his vampire speed to sufficiently strip all the remaining clothes off of our bodies.

"You are so beautiful," Edward whispered reverently to me. He reclaimed my lips with his and settled himself in the valley between my thighs. I could feel his massive erection pressing against my swollen pussy.

I raked my nails over his well defined chest and trailed them down until they cupped his _sinful_ backside. His hips dug into mine. Our chests pressed together. Our limbs were entangled. You couldn't tell where I started and Edward ended.

Edward positioned his cock right outside my entrance and pushed in slowly. Immediately I was full of his impressive length and girth. I threw my head back and moaned as he plowed through. It had been months since we started having sex and it was still just as pleasurable and surprising that he could fit so much of himself in me.

"God baby, you feel so good," he panted out.

I shifted my hips to get him to move. I needed the delicious friction deep inside me that only he knew how to make. He went faster, thrusting against me in a fast pattern of push and pull. I raked my nails down his back and threw my head back in pleasure. Edward gripped my hips and plowed his cock into me. His hips dug against mine as he hit the spot inside me that made me see stars.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes!"

I heard the click of Edward's fangs as they fully descended. I shifted my neck to the right, knowing his favorite side is my left. I was so close to orgasm, I could taste it. He biting me would be the catalyst that would push me off the edge of extreme pleasure.

Edward kissed my neck softly and sunk his fangs into my neck, drawing deep pulls off my neck. Intense pleasure ripped through my veins, scorching and burned me until I was lost in the flames.

"Edward! Fuck, Edward!" I screamed as I came undone in his arms. I quivered and shook as his thrusts became more erratic and finally stilled, spilling deep into me.

He collapsed on top of me, being careful to keep most of his weight off of me. His tongue liked the wounds languidly, making sure to clean the fang marks completely.

Edward rolled off me and turned on his side. I did the same and stared at him. I don't know how long we laid there… but eventually the sun went down and the moon was the only witness to our private moment.

I let out a big yawn and Edward cracked my favorite crooked smile. He pulled me over and tucked me into his side and whispered into my hair, "Sleep love."

I nodded and snuggled into his cool chest. "Love you Edward."

I felt him place a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, Bella."

I smiled to myself as I drifted off to sleep, already knowing even though it was a week before, that this was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
